


Safe

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Hadestown Fics [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: They had done it.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one immediately after I wrote "Doubt Comes In" but didn't finish until just now.
> 
> Kinda using the rule from the myth about the sunrise and all that.

The stars were the first to greet Orpheus and Eurydice when they arrived back. A dark blue sky, a blanket covering the earth, scattered with a million of those celestial bodies. Eurydice had never been happier to see them in her LIFE.

Orpheus could hear her sigh of relief behind him, and he smiled softly to himself. They had made it. Oh, thank the gods... They had both made it safely out of Hadestown. Now, they just had to wait until sunrise...

* * *

Eurydice was glad when she was woken up by the sun and the birds instead of banging pots and grumbling people. Going to work for Hades may have SEEMED like a good idea at first, but nothing is ever truly as it seems.

Up here, she had birds, stars, flowers, a man who loved her deeply and dearly...

Orpheus.

He was fast asleep, laying on his side and facing away from her. She crawled over to him, hardly bothering to savor the feeling of the grass beneath her... A concession denied to her during her time in Hadestown. But for now, she was focused on Orpheus.

Eurydice poked him in the side. "Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up."

Orpheus groaned a little but rolled onto his back. There she was. Eurydice, beautiful Eurydice, with the sun shining behind her. It framed her head like a golden halo.

'The sun.'

The sun had risen, and Eurydice was still there. They had done it. They had made it out of Hadestown.

In his happiness and excitement, Orpheus pulled her down into a kiss.

Eurydice gladly complied.


End file.
